Pain never lasted
by Krinkle
Summary: House comes over to Cuddy's House to tell her something, and falls down on her front steps due to ice.Every action has a re action. one-shot fluffy fluffy fluffyness


**AN: another one-shot for my loves… Sat at a computer while cooking pasta… Nutella at hand… of course. Handmade this pasta… AREN'T YOU PROUD???!!!**

**Disclaimer…: If they were mine I wouldn't have to be writing on Fan Fiction (I still love you though) **

**[ H ]ouse [ H ]uddy [ H ]ouse [ H ]uddy [ H ]ouse [ H ]uddy [ H ]ouse [ H ]uddy [ H ]ouse [ H ]uddy **

"House!" Cuddy could feel the burning of tears in her eyes, "Don't you dare walk away from me." Before she could stop the man she loved, he slipped off her front step. The snow was coming down heavier and it had obviously partly iced over her steps.

"Shit." He gasped in pain he had landed on his leg "ok fine I won't walk away from you…. Since I'm kind of stuck right now. It is all because of you in the end. If it weren't for my leg I wouldn't have this stupid cane. And if it weren't for this cane I wouldn't be on the ground because it slipped out from underneath me." As soon as the cruel words came out of his mouth he instantly regretted them. He was in pain, he didn't mean them… but the tears that started to fall down her face instantly saddened him.

"I'm… I'm sorry House… I, I feel so bad…. I'm so sorry." She whispered. She leaned down to help him up also giving him a nice view of her 'fun bags'. When he was stable and stood up again she asked him to please come back inside, reluctantly he decided it would only save him from slipping much more. The roads were starting to get to dangerous to drive.

When they got back inside Cuddy led him to her couch and laid him down. She sat down at the floor turning away from him, making a failed attempt to hide her tears from him.

"I'm sorry Cuddy, I didn't mean it. My leg is not your fault, I was in pain and lashed out, and I shouldn't have. Lisa, look at me…" Cuddy slowly lifted her head towards House, mostly in shock because he just used her first name. "You have done nothing but help with my leg. I did not mean what I said. I'm sorry."

Almost as soon as House apologized the lights went out.

"Must be a sign, no wonder you normally don't apologize for anything, only bad things happen." Cuddy tried to lighten the mood while the cramping in House's leg dimmed.

"No, it could be a good thing… now we don't have to go turn off the lights when we start having sex. Well, unless you like the lights on… that may be a problem, since there aren't any."

"House, shut up for a second so I can light the freaking fire place without lighting something else on fire"

"Would you like for me to hold the girls out of the way so they won't get seared" House asked with a lecherous grin, "because I would be more than happy to."

"You know what, I give up, and I'm going to go find flashlights and candles, if you want, you can start the fire place." Cuddy stalked off toward her kitchen, attempting to not freak out over the awkwardness of the situation, and how right House was when he made comments about them screwing each other senseless… it had been a long time, sure she had a few lays over the years, but all of which were one or two night stands.

After fumbling around in her kitchen for a while Cuddy returned victoriously with 3 candles and a flashlight. Once she got back to the living room she noticed House had successfully managed to get the fireplace going, which was now illuminating the room.

"Come here Cuddy." Lisa looked at House confused, "You have nowhere to sit, come and sit on the couch, I don't bite hard, they are more like puppy love bites." House was still sprawled across the whole couch so Cuddy didn't know what to do; before she knew it House had wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her down on top of him. Instinctively at first Cuddy freaked out and tried to get off, but House's grasp was too strong and she was pinned.

"House, let go of me."

"No"

"House-"

"No Cuddy."

"Let. Me. Go."

"I'd. Rather. Not."

"Why?

"Because I am quite content on how we are right now."

"Well you can't always get your way"

"Too bad."

House was relentless and eventually Cuddy gave up and curled in to the contours of his solid body. Before they knew it the power of sleep over came them and they both drifted off. Cuddy's head tucked in the curve of Greg's neck, somewhere in the time that they were asleep they shifted a little, Cuddy now facing House, and his lips pressed to her forehead while he softly snored.

"Cudddddyyyyy" House drawled out "Cuddddyyyy"

"Mmmm"

"Cuddy." Lisa finally opened her eyes and realized what a provocative position her and House had gotten themselves into, her legs wrapped around him, his arms on her ass, and their lips less than a inch apart, it didn't help House had a raging hard on.

"Oh shit, umm, ok gimme a second" Cuddy scrambled to get up but House still held on to her

"I don't want you to get up still Cuddles."

"Well then what the hell did you get me up for?"

"So we could re adjust that way you wouldn't freak out over what position we had gotten ourselves into." Lisa tried to get up another time but house yanked her back down and their lips collided. She wasn't 100% sure whether House had moved slightly to kiss her or if it was pure coincidence that they had fallen together so conveniently. One way or another, they connected nevertheless and House flipped over so he could be in control of the kiss. Cuddy gave into him quickly and let him melt into her. His tongue slid around the contours of her lips asking for entrance and cuddy moaned which allowed House the entrance he had asked for. He delved deeply into her mouth and battled with her tongue. When they ran out of breath House leaned his forehead up against hers.

"I missed you, a lot Cuddles."

"I missed you too."

"I really like you Lisa… a lot."

"Are we just going to go down this list of things you normally don't say? Because it will be a lot."

"Just go a long with it a little longer."

"I really like you too Greg, though I'm not sure where this is going."

"I really love you a lot Lisa." Cuddy's breath caught in her throat and it took her a little while to reply

"I really love you a lot too Gregory House."

House leaned down to Cuddy's lips and whispered, "I really love your fun bags."

**REVIEW. PLEASE? LOVE YOU ALL KUTIPIE122**


End file.
